In the chemical industry, workers must frequently interact with, utilize, and transport hazardous chemical compositions. These chemical compositions are typically stored within various types of storage containers. To access and utilize a desired chemical composition, a worker must first open the storage container, remove a desired amount of chemical, and subsequently reseal the storage container. However, storage containers currently used within the field are often extremely difficult to open and securely reseal after use. As such, chemical storage containers currently used, such as five-gallon pails, often require the use of various opening tools, such as a pail lid opener, and sealing tools, such as a mallet.
Because these containers require a great deal of effort to ensure the container is securely sealed after use, workers in the field often simply place the lid of the container on top of the container's opening after use without securely fastening the lid in place, thus permitting the chemical compositions stored within to potentially escape if the container is knocked over, tilted, lifted, or transported. Further, if the storage container is not securely sealed, the chemical composition may disperse into the atmosphere and cause environmental harm. Thus, because chemical storage containers currently used in the field are overly difficult to reseal, they, in effect, promote workers to inadequately reseal such containers and thus negatively impact the environment and contribute to an unsafe work environment. Additionally, because failing to securely reseal such containers is a violation of industry regulations, the use of such containers also frequently contributes to chemical facilities incurring fines and safety citations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a storage container that can be easily opened and securely resealed without the use of various tools as a means to ensure safe working conditions, prevent environmental degradation, and reduce fines and safety citations incurred by a chemical facility.